


How to Raise a Planet (and not fuck up your children like most Gods)

by I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goddesses, Gods, Harems, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Multi, Vampires, Video Game Mechanics, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today/pseuds/I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today
Summary: Marshal Kitamura Yuudai's only joy in life was a mysterious app called How to Raise a Planet. In a war-torn universe where radiation and pollution had destroyed any hope of experiencing the bliss of Nature, Yuudai built a world he could only dream of.Trees 100 metres high and oceans deep, blue, and unexplored; races of all colours and sizes living without war. Gods that governed the world as it changed and expanded - until Yuudai no longer needed to help the world along.Ah, if only he had been born in the world he had created...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	How to Raise a Planet (and not fuck up your children like most Gods)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a light novel I don't remember the name of but frustrated me enough to drop after like chapter 17.  
> It's a WIP where I wanted to build a world and have loads of fluff, so I might continue.  
> Enjoy.

Marshal Kitamura Yuudai was an extraordinary person. On and off the battlefield, he constantly raised the bar and the moral of his men. To his country, he was considered a Hero and Male God. To his enemies, he was a demon who they had no hope of defeating.  
The times he was finally alone, and could get rid of the pretenses, Yuudai was tired. His only joy was the single game on his holopad - How to Raise a Planet. Yuudai had an overabundance of resources and Mana, and was very attentive. Unlike his Universe of War and Suffering, he wished for the people he cared for to live better lives.  
Forests of trees 100 metres high, mountains and volcanoes across continents, floating islands through fluffy clouds, giant oceans of unpercievable depths, and plains of wild flowers and gentle winds. There were fish and whales that flew in the sky, long-legged stags of glowing white and gold, and multiple small animals that wandered the world he had created. Two moons orbited, both without life nor names so far. The first life to create a society were the Primordial Dragons, with power directly from Yuudai as the Creator God.  
One day, when Yuudai was sat in the corner of his dark room, eyes haunted, he was distracted by a notification from the holopad. He was brought from those terrible memories as he watched the dragons swarm together, Primordial and Ancients alike, around the Chief Primordial Dragon.  
[The Chief Primordial Dragon can now evolve! Will you allow him to?]  
Yuudai smiled softly, eyes warm and sent mana out, as well as an Oracle.  
Within the game, the dragons watched as the Chief glowed with light, the warmth of their Creator God easily felt, and turned into a handsome humanoid with half dragon features. His power clearly eclipsed all those there.  
Shock, awe and elation was on his face as he heard the voice of his Creator God for the first time.  
[Your name will be Shinji, I wish for you to use it well]  
"I have been granted a name by our great Creator God! My name, it is Shinji!" Shinji's announcement caused a spread of cheers to go through the dragons, and every one of them could feel the warmth and love their Creator God held. Shinji, the new Dragon God, quietly wiped away elated tears.  
And from his position watching the holopad, Yuudai watched happily. This may be a game, but to him, it was a light in this world of darkness.  
After dragons came Humans, who lived in the plains with the Ajin. The World Tree evolved, and crested Iris, the Goddess of Nature. To her, as a gift for her birth, Yuudai gave elves and a burst of mana. With the depths of lava in the mountains, Yuudai directed them to open up and create caverns for his Dwarves.  
That was when another Primordial Dragon prayed to him, one with a Flame for a soul and an outcast of his family. Yuudai's heart hurt for him, and he created a new miracle.  
[I give you the name Ifrit, God of Flames. I ask you to look after my dwarves, who have yet to be given a Patron God.]  
Like Shinji, Irfit became a handsome humanoid wreathed in flames. He felt the love of his Creator God, and knew he hadn't been abandoned. And so he took others with flames for souls to the caverns of dwarves, honouring his Creator God.  
Further species developed, with Vampires, Demons, Sirens, Centaurs, Merfolk, Plyca, Siikri, and Dijin. Monsters grew as well, some docile and some aggressive.  
Yuudai looked at the booming planet and felt that some miracles were needed.  
Iris looked after the Elves, Centaurs, Dryads, and the forests full of animals. Ifrit took care of his Dwarves and Dijin. Shinji had the Dragons and basic protection of all Races.  
But the others didn't have Patron Gods, and Yuudai felt that he had been neglecting them.  
The Oceans, full of monsters and animals overflowing with mana, birthed a God of Water, who Yuudai gave the name Takashi. He asked Takashi to look after the oceans, and the dwelling races within.  
A Vampire Lord, the strongest of his Race, was made an Ancient, and he silently cried when Yuudai apologised for his neglect. He already had the name Hideaki, and was a trusted Noble.  
The Demons spread out, and only the intelligent were recognised as a part of themselves, with Miasma otherwise making those without conscious thought into Monsters. With so many species under the banner of Demon, Yuudai created 7 Kings/Queens. The Queens: Azazel (Pride), Mammon (Avarice), and Leviathan (Envy). The Kings: Asmodeus (Lust), Belphegor (Sloth), Lucifer (Wrath), and Beelzebub (Gluttony).  
The Humans and Beastmen were falling behind the other species, and they prayed to their Creator God, begging him not to abandon them. Yuudai felt his heart pang, and created for them Heroes, who would guide and protect them.  
To the world as a whole he gifted Jobs, allowing them to learn to use Mana, Fight, or Create.  
The last was his Plyca, who wandered without destination. They were the closest to Angels, and also the entirely personal creation of Yuudai. He gave them the gift of flight, with wings and halos, and one of the largest floating islands. He asked them to be peacekeepers, and help the other leaders of the world.  
Kingdoms were built, Guilds were built, and Society thrived. A few other creatures became on the level of Gods, and all knew the love of their Creator God.  
Finally, the world was finished. Yuudai saw how much better it was compared to his own, war-torn Universe, and felt sad. He'd known for years now that these wars would never end. As a Marshal, he was on the front lines for months at a time, and he was seen as a Demon to so many. No close relationships, or friends, or bright future to look towards.  
He didn't think he could go on anymore.  
[I'm so proud of you all... This world has grown beyond what I thought possible, and it's so peaceful. You're all able to live by yourselves now...]  
All the Gods and Leaders stopped, eyes wide with horror. Their Creator God sounded heartbreakingly sad and tired.  
[This world that I live in... It's not one I can continue to sacrifice for. I wish that I could have seen you all, and have been able to tell you truly how much I love you... I'm sorry...]  
They all knew what he meant - that this was a goodbye. They cursed the world that had hurt their Creator God, and the fate that forced him away from them.  
For a terrifying, deathly moment, every creature felt the warmth of their Creator God disappear.  
And then a burst of light came from the Land of the Plyca, a thrill of warmth and a far deeper connection taking the place of the one before. Creatures stopped what they were doing to call out in celebration, the plants and trees were vibrant with spirits cheering, the sun shone bright with happiness, and every God and Leader broke down in tears of joy.  
Their Creator God - he was here! He was truly here!

Yuudai still couldn't believe that he was in the world of his creation. The holopad was still connected to the bracelet on his wrist, with even more options in the game but nothing beyond it. He'd landed in a forest on the island of Plycas, and they had taken him to their capital while he was unconscious. And so Yuudai awoke in a luxurious room with bright sunshine, fresh air, and adoring attendants.  
They fluttered around him, fighting to take care of his every need, and all of them looked at him like they would cry with joy at any moment. Yuudai was used to awe, but the connection to every person made it far more personal. He couldn't help but praise them both verbally and physically, and care for them deeply.  
Yuudai finally left the Temple Grounds with two guards, Kou and Amaya, and the bright, fresh air made him physically tear up. How long had it been since he had seen somewhere not polluted?  
"Lord Father?" Kou asked, worry and fret in his voice. Yuudai was smiling, even as he hid his eyes, and a wash of happiness hit the world. "To think I could enjoy the sun again..." Yuudai's voice cracked, and he laughed, the sound engraved in their minds.  
Every Plyca they met called out to him with smiles and joy, with stalls rushing to offer him their wares for free, delighting in any praise or thanks he gave them.  
Yuudai stayed on that floating island for 2 weeks before starting to feel guilty for leaving the others, and so he left the Plycas crying at the very base of the Dragon Nation.

"The System said I had abilities and can use Mana so I should be fine no matter what I encounter..." Yuudai peered around at the vast mountains, glad he had been dropped off high enough he wouldn't be climbing all that often. He set off in the direction he felt Shinji in, determined to find him before the day was out.  
Yuudai vastly underestimated the size of the Dragon Nation. 4 days later he was tired, hungry, and the only reason he was clean was because of Purify spells. While he had been used to fighting for months at a time, he had also been at least guaranteed food as a Marshal. Plus, temperatures were usually in the minus compared to the flames of hell here. He finally lay on the floor, dazed and tired, and gave up. Sorry Shinji... Looks like he was too useless to find him.  
A sudden shade from the sun made him peer up, to see a wing stretched over him and a handsome, familiar face smiling with tears in golden eyes. Shinji kneeled, burying his head in Yuudai's arms, and cried as he was held by his Lord Father.  
"Lord Father really came... I was so scared when you disappeared, Lord Father! You can't leave us behind!" Yuudai felt further guilt at the heart rendering cries from the first Higher Being he had created. He pulled Shinji closer to him, sitting up to run his hands through soft black hair. Soothing, warm, and achingly familiar - with it, Shinji was finally calmed, his wings blocking the sun entirely.


End file.
